The Secret
by lunacat19
Summary: lioness gets suspicious about luna who was being mysterious and also claims that she's hiding a secret from 'em...
1. The Secret part 1

tomorrow, luna coming down stairs to the kitchen :"good morning everyone" Hawk :"she looks great even in the pijama...ohh, good morning" Lioness(looking jalous), luna sits to the table :" mmm...i smell pencakes" king :" they don't call me the king of pencakes for no reason" shark :"yeah coz you end up eating 'em all hehe". Luna :"i don't think so mr, coz pencakes are my "specialité"" king:"let's see what you got" shark :"i'll be the judge", so she heads to the kitchen and makes some penscakes, king :"what are all these ingredients??"few minutes later, luna :"bonne appétit" Shark tastes first(tears in his eyes) :"...yay !!i've never tasted such thing in my life" hawk :"mmm...they're delicious" king :"what? let me see...mmm you're right, it is delicious" shark :"king, you just lost your title, congratulations luna the queen of pencakes" lioness :"is there something you can't do?" luna :"yeah, you'll know a lot about me by time"suddenly, luna's cell rings :"hello, yeah Lee what's up?...ok, i'll be there in 30minutes". Hawk :"what's the matter?" luna :'nothing, just some family papers i need to sign for Lee, i'll be back by lunch". Lioness :"well since we're team now, there will be no secrets to hide you know? we know nothing about you" luna :"you will by time". Luna goes to her room and changes, then she walks out wearing a short skirt with high heels and a wonderful top, Hawk :"wow !!you look awesome, i think you and i have the same taste, maybe we should go shopping together some day, what do you say?". Luna :"that's a great idea, see ya". Hawk :"did she just say yes? yes she said it am lucky...hahaha..". King :"don't count on it". Shark :"yeah, maybe she said it to make you shut up...hehe". Hawk :"or maybe, you two are just jalous". guys :"hehe...yeah right".

when Luna gets out of the door she meets Axel coming in his car, Axel :"good morning, need a ride?". Luna :"yeah, why not". on the way, Luna :"you were training?". Axel :"yeah, i go to the desert out town every morning to practise". Luna :"that's cool, can i come with you tomorrow? i love morning workouts". Axel :"yeah, no problem, this is it". Luna :"alright, see you later". inside mr.Lee's house, Luna :"what is it?". Lee :"it's about your father's disk, we deseperatly need the informations inside of it, do you know where it is?". Luna :"sorry, but i have no idea".Lee :"that disk is very important, imagine if it falls in the wrong hands". Luna :"my father spent all his life in researches and half of it memorising them in that disk, i don't think anyone can get access to it". Lee :"that's good...so how are things at the center?". Luna :"not bad, everyone is nice". Lee :"good, am happy for you, and if you need anything...".Luna(interupting) :"yeah, yeah, i know where to find you, see ya". Meanwhile, Lioness gets into Luna's room and messes with her stuff when axel sees the door open :"Lioness?! what are you doing?" lioness :"huh?...nothing, am just..i..." axel :"what's wrong with you, acting weird especially with her? and now this?" lioness :"i don't trust her, she's hiding something i know it". axel :"stop it, you're just acting jalous, get to know her better and you'll change your mind, true she is a little bit mysterious, and has bad attitude, and mean sometimes... but we should respect her privacy". lioness :"you were blinded by her beauty...i'll proove to all of you that you're wrong, you'll see" then she walks out of the room. few minutes later, Luna comes back :"hello...mmm, it smells good" king :"lunch is served, bonne appetit", everyone sits down to the table and starts eating, lioness :"so luna, tell us a little about you, where do you live, do you have any family?" luna :"Lee is my only family, and i lived in Proto land since i was little". lioness :"what happened to your family?" luna :"they were dead in an accident, and i have no brothers and sisters" hawk :"that's awful !!" Lioness :"what kind of accidents?".Luna :" i don't want to talk about it...excuse me(and leaves the table to her room). shark :"look what you did" king :"your questions were too much and annoying" Lioness :"what? i was just trying to get to know her better that's all, isn't that all what you've been asking me to do?". Luna sits on her bed, she looks at the picture on her desk, it's a picture of her parents and her when she was little laughing(a happy family picture), Luna(crying):"why? ".

few hours later, the alarm set is on, so the team gets ready. this time, Pain steals neutronium tubes so they try to stop him, on the train, the whole team faces Pain holding the only neutronium bottle, when he looked at luna(surprised) :"you !! you're Ayino's daughter... don't you remember me?". Lioness :"you two know each other? why am i not surprised" Pain:"hahaha...of course you won't remember me, you were too little, your parents refused to give you to me, you were a rare treasure, look at you now, all grown up i shall get my hands on you, your power is mine" luna(shocked) kicks the neutronium bottle to axel then she pushes Pain outside the train but he managed to put a paper in her hand and looks at her in the eye, then he flies away. lioness :"what was he talking about?" luna :"(hiding the paper) i have no idea". back at the center, Shark :"Pain really scared me today, why would he want you?" luna :"i don't know, he probably wants me on his team". lioness(looking suspicious) :"probably" axel :"looks like he knows you from a long time" luna :"am tired, see you guys in the morning" and she walks to her room. lioness :"and now? what do you think" axel :"don't judge her fastly, it could be a coencidence" lioness :"we'll see". luna opens the paper where she finds Pain's phone number, so she writes him a texte message saying :"meet me at the park 10 p.m, signed ayino". Meanwhile, at Pain's hide out, Pain gets the message :"great, just when i thought i lost one, this one shows up". Spider :"what do you mean boss?". Pain :"soon, soon you'll understand...hahaha".


	2. The Secret part 2

**episode 03 : the secret, part 2**

it's 10 p.m, Luna walks out of her room :"am going out for a while", Hawk :"you want some company?" luna :"no thanks, i want to be on my own". Lioness follows her but gets lost so she gets back to the center. when luna arrives at the park, she finds pain waiting for her, luna :"what do you know about me?" Pain :"i know about your powers, they're incredible !". luna :"you're a complete ugly lunatic, but i've seen uglier" pain :"what a brave girl" luna :"and about my powers, i lost 'em two years ago" Pain :"really? i don't believe you( and he throws a garbage box at her but she blocks it with her leg). Pain :"why didn't you use your powers?". Luna :"i told i no longer have 'em". Pain :"ok then, what about this little disk here? i believe it's yours". Luna :" that's my father's disk, give it to me". Pain :"i don't think you understand, your friends don't seem to know anything about your powers do they? so now i want you to bring me Axel alive and then i won't tell anyone about it, and i'll give you the disk, deal?" luna :"i don't deal with crazy people like your self, so get lost". Pain :"wrong answer,why don't you join me, we'll make a great team together". luna :"i'de reither not shower for a month than to join a crazy guy like you(and leaves)" Pain :"you'll be sorry, but i give you time to think".

Back at the center, lioness :"you're back, how was the picnic?" luna :"it's none of your business" Axel :"luna, what's wrong?". luna :"nothing, am tired". Lioness :"she's hiding something from us i can feel it, what if she's coaporating with Pain, i don't trust her", King :"don't say such a thing" shark :"don't listen to her luna" lioness :"listen to me luna, i'll find out what you're up to sooner or later", luna :"good luck with that" and she leaves. shark :"wow !! what's wrong with you girl??" axel :"that was harsh" lioness :"you'll thank me later". luna was laying on her bed, then she grabs her phone and calls :"hey Lee...looks like i found the disk...yeah, you'll have it by tomorrow...ok bye". then she puts on her pijama and walks out to the center's roof where she sits thinking, :"hey there ". Luna :"Axel, hi". Axel :"what's wrong? you seem kinda sad and mad, is it about pain? coz if it is, don't worry we wont let him hurt you". Luna :"that guy is a complete psycho, but am not affraid of him, tell me about your julan power, where did you learn it?". Axel :" my father taught it to me, infact, he taught me everything about martial arts, what about you?" Luna :" i had a teacher, sensei Uchida, i learned in japan". Axel :"wow, you learned in japan?". Luna :"yeah, i come from a wealthy family".Axel :"look, about Lioness...Luna :"say no more, she'll change her mind soon". Axel :"exactly" Luna :"well, gotta get some sleep" Axel :"don't forget about training tomorrow, 5 a.m". Luna :"oh i haven't believe me".

tomorrow morning at 5am, axel wakes up where he finds luna drinking coffee :"wow, you look ready" luna :"good morning, come on let's go, we don't want to be late". while driving, Luna :"could you take me to the central park? i want to show you something", axel :"ok". once arrived, luna gets of the car and head it toward the center of the park :"come on, this way" Axel follows her but finds no one :"luna?"suddenly, Luna comes from the back and puts a metal cercle around his neck that enables him to move. Axel falls to the groud :"what are you doing? what is going on in here?" then, Pain walks out of the trees :" hello Axel", Axel :"pain??... you...you work for him? how come you do that? lioness was right about you, you're a fraud", Pain :"nice job, i told you we'll make a great team". Luna :" i made my part of the deal, now is your turn" Pain :"fine, here is your disk it's well coded anyway, now your turn", Luna :"sure, here (uses her mind powers to lift Pain and throws him away), Pain :"damn...you lied to me," suddenly spider appears in a helycopter and takes him, Pain :"you'll pay for this Ayino". Luna frees Axel :"what was that?" luna :"my powers that Pain was talking about, i thought if you guys know about it you won't feel the same for me, you'll think am some kind of a freak", Axel :"that's not true", luna :"well lioness won't speak with me that's for sure, that's why i chose you, you're understanding, and you have julan, so..." axel :"you don't know my friends well, they're more understanding than i am, wait till you tell 'em..." luna(interupting) :"no, we won't tell 'em...at least not now,please? could you keep the secret?" axel :"but why?" luna :"it's still too early...i'll tell 'em when i have the right time, could you?" axel :"alright, as you wish". they head it to the car, luna :"am sorry i had to put you through all this, i had to get the disk" axel :"it's ok, it must be very important to you" luna :"it is, all my dad's researches and experiments, his life's resume is on this disk, i finally got it" axel :"well, now we need some serious fight since we're even" luna :"i'll be glad to" and they go to the training zone.


End file.
